In slaughterhouses, after plucking, the poultry are suspended on movable carts for transportation and storage in a cold chamber.
The existing carts are constituted in general of a square structure of welded tubes comprising horizontal tubes that are pierced and traversed by round bars serving as hooks to suspend the poultry.
Such carts have numerous drawbacks.
Because of their single piece construction, they are bulky and considerable room is necessary for their storage.
They are moreover dangerous because of numerous projecting points of the hooks.
Finally, from a standpoint of hygiene, they have the drawback of being difficult to clean. In the first place, this cleaning must be carried out outside with the help of apparatus delivering water under pressure, which consumes a great deal of water. The non-disassembleable nature does not facilitate cleaning and the structure comprises numerous crevices for microbes, particularly at the junction of the tubes, in the angles along the welds. Finally, this structure not being sealed, there exist numerous points for retaining water, in particular in the uprights which fill with water and also waste which eventually decays and gives rise to rapid degradation of the material.